


So Much for the Fearsome Radio Demon

by Cwartsy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwartsy/pseuds/Cwartsy
Summary: When Vaggie found out Alastor was dating Baxter, her general reaction could be summed up in three words;Oh HELL no.





	So Much for the Fearsome Radio Demon

When Vaggie found out Alastor was dating Baxter, her general reaction could be summed up in three words;

Oh HELL no.

No way in any of the nine circles of hell was she letting that nefarious, treacherous, conniving, predatory, evil, fucked up psychopath anywhere near anyone she cared about. Especially near anyone like Baxter.

Everyone knows that Baxter has zero experience relationship wise. He was so innocent it was ridiculous. And even worse, it was pretty evident to everyone who knew him that Baxter wasn’t all there. He would go for days without eating, he barely slept, he would work himself to the bone as if he was always trying to distract himself from something. He was twitchy and nervous all the time. Mostly about things that were only in his head. How could someone like Baxter know what red flags are? And how could he spot them in a relationship? How could he know when, or even how, to get out of a relationship if it went bad? Could he get out of a relationship with someone like Alastor? No. Of course, he couldn’t.

Vaggie had no idea how Alastor had gotten so close to him. She didn’t know what Alastor had done to get Baxter to trust him. In truth, she knew Alastor would have had to have done a hell of a lot just to get someone as paranoid as Baxter to let him anywhere near him. But Vaggie didn’t give a shit. The idea of someone as dangerous as Alastor being in a relationship with someone as vulnerable as Baxter was horrifying. 

And she was putting a stop to it. Right now. 

First chance she got, she pulled Alastor aside. At first, the radio demon was all smiles and “Why, hello Miss Vaggie. How can I be of assistance today?”. He was still smiling, even when Vaggie shoved him into the wall and pressed a knife against his throat.

“Oh my.” Alastor proclaimed. When he looked at Vaggie’s knife, he had a stupid look on his face that made Vaggie’s blood boil. His eyes had a sort of affectionate look to them that seemed to say, “Oh, how cute.”

“Have I done anything to anger you, my dear?”

“Listen here, you deplorable piece of demon turd.” She growled, pressing the knife deeper into Alastor’s throat to show that she was having none of his shit, “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing with Bax but it ends now. I don’t know who was stupid enough to let you near him but I’ll end you unless you stay the fuck away from him. And if you fucking dare do anything to hurt him, it’ll be the biggest and last mistake you ever make.” 

Vaggie expected him to laugh her off. He always did this with her no matter what she threatened to do to him. From what Vaggie had gathered from their encounters, it took an infuriating amount of effort to get Alastor to take anyone seriously. But what actually happened caught her off guard. His eyes flashed with confusion. His smug grin faltered. 

“Game? Hurt him?” Alastor’s voice rose and displayed something Vaggie never expected to hear from him. Actual emotion.

Vaggie hadn’t expected Alastor to react like this at all and she might have let it show. She was taken aback for a moment. But not a moment more. She wasn’t going to let this distract her from why they were here.

“Well, what else could it be?” she demanded, “When have you ever not played someone? When have you ever not used a person for your own gain? Do you really think I believe you’re here because you actually want to help us? I know that’s bullshit. I’ve heard what you’ve done to people. I know all about how you’ve tricked them, manipulated them and ruined them. You can fuck right off if you think I’m going to let you do any of that shit to Bax.” 

At that moment, Alastor’s eyes went from holding confusion to rage and the ever smiling Radio Demon scowled. That was when Vaggie truly knew this was going to be nothing like the encounters she had with Alastor before. This wasn’t like every other time Vaggie had threatened him. When her words didn’t even phase him. This was very different. For the first time in all the time she had known him, Alastor looked angry. 

He looked beyond done with Vaggie when he pushed her aside. He swatted her knife away, looking at it and her with a look of pure disgust.

"Well, Miss Vaggie. That certainly was an interesting insight on your thoughts regarding my Baxy and me. I must say, it’s nice to know you care about him but I can assure you there is no need for you to worry. I’d say I appreciate your concern but I don’t. What irritates me, Miss Vaggie is that you think I’m only with Baxter because I’ve found something I can use out of him. You seem to distrust me because you can’t think of a possible reason why I would genuinely want to be with someone like him. That’s a complete insult. I asked Baxter to be my partner because I wanted him to be. Because I love him and there are a million things I love about him. There are no ulterior motives. And if you honestly think I would hurt Baxter. If you even think I wouldn’t immediately kill anyone who so much as threatened to hurt Baxter, then you have no idea what our relationship is like.”

At that, Alastor turned to leave. Vaggie, nowhere near done with him yet, began to shout after him. She was about to tell him just what she thought of Alastor’s supposed undying love for Baxter, but then he turned around and one look at his face silenced her.

His eyes were black and his pupils shone like lights. His mouth was twisted into a snarl and strange symbols, red and ominous glowed all around him. When his eyes met hers, fear shot through her. Uncharacteristic and unadmittable but unmistakable fear. 

“If you know nothing of our relationship then you have no right to interfere." he uttered in a tone of warning. Warning her to dare say anything else. "Good day.”

Vaggie was speechless and Alastor left her that way. He walked away, leaving Vaggie alone, unsure what to think and trying to process what had just happened.

She spent the rest of the afternoon in that state. That was the first time she’d seen Alastor act like an actual human with emotion. The only thing she’d seen from him that was even close to emotion before was the creepy, take-everything-in-my-stride, nothing-phases-me sort of happy go luckiness that was his usual demeanour. Vaggie didn’t think he could even feel emotion, let alone express it. But back then. She found it hard to find words to describe it. That was the most passionate, the most temperamental, the most expressive she had seen anyone get in a while, and she lived with Charlie. What was more, it actually seemed to be genuine. Of course, Vaggie wasn’t stupid. She knew Alastor was a trickster by nature, manipulative to the core. He was probably very skilled at putting on façades and fabricating feelings. But Alastor would had to have been one amazing actor if he was able to fake that.

Vaggie should be perfectly sure what to think, especially regarding Alastor. But she wasn’t. She had never seen Alastor like that before. She never thought she would see Alastor like that ever. Alastor was a deceitful bastard and she knew it. But still, she never thought in a million years he could seem so sincere and impassioned. So after seeing him like that, did she see him differently? Did she trust him now? 

Fuck no. Vaggie decided. He’s the radio demon!

She had to do something about this “relationship” going on between him and Baxter. Clearly, threatening Alastor wasn’t going to do shit. So she resolved to talk some sense into Baxter.

She made her way to Baxter’s room the moment it was decided. She still had no idea what the hell Baxter was thinking. What on this even more fucked up version of earth had possessed him to think dating THE RADIO DEMON was a good idea? He was supposed to be a genius. He should be smarter than this.

She reached Baxter’s door with all of this in mind and not afraid to speak it. She had a whole speech prepared by the time she went to knock Baxter’s door. But she stopped and listened when she heard a strange noise. 

All sorts of weird noises could be heard from Baxter’s room at any given time of the day. The man was a renowned chemistry nerd so hisses, fizzes and the occasional explosion were not uncommon. But this noise was weird even for Baxter’s room. She could hear what she could have sworn sounded like purring.

Did Baxter get a cat? Weird. Vaggie thought Baxter kept mice as pets. Surely he wouldn’t want a cat around if he had those.

Curious, she peeked through the keyhole. A stupid thing to do really. Since she was planning on knocking Baxter’s door anyway. Maybe this was just one of those things people did when their brains stopped working. 

Through the keyhole, she didn’t have a very good view of Baxter’s living space. She could only see the part made up to serve as a living room. She could see a loveseat style sofa. She could see Baxter stretched out across it. But she couldn’t see a cat. With her eye, she tried to follow the source of the sound. It led her vision downwards to where Baxter’s lap was. That was when she saw Alastor. Sprawled out across the sofa with his head in Baxter’s lap. Baxter had a book in one hand but he wasn’t even looking at it. Instead, he was looking at Alastor with a look of pure adoration. Baxter had his other hand behind Alastor’s ear and looked like he was petting it. Alastor had a huge ear to ear smile. Not something Vaggie had never seen before. But what she had never seen before was the way he smiled. His eyes were closed in a way you might see a beloved pet’s when they’re getting affection or given their favourite treat. His smile was composed of what looked like pure happiness and bliss. He was buried as deep into Baxter’s touch as he could go and he was purring. 

He was fucking purring.

Vaggie had to put her hand over her mouth quick to suppress the laugh that almost escaped from her. If Alastor knew she had seen him like this, there’s no way he would let her live to tell the tale. She should be getting out of here right now. But she just couldn’t look away. 

“You really are more of a cat than a deer, aren’t you?” She heard Baxter say, She had never heard him sound so affectionate before, “Should I start calling you my Cheshire kitten?”

Alastor laughed. His smile and look of all-round bliss somehow intensified. In response, he reached for Baxter’s hand and, still purring, started nuzzling it. 

He started nuzzling it like an actual. Fucking. Kitten. 

That was it. At this point, Vaggie was biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing and she was pretty sure it was starting to bleed. But after seeing that, she couldn’t keep it in anymore. She practically ran from Baxter’s room, moving as quickly and quietly as she could. Hoping his giggles would muffle the sound of her footsteps.

She made a beeline for the room she shared with her Disney princess of a girlfriend. Charlie just had to hear this.

Charlie was simply minding her own business, watching the news when Vaggie burst in through the door. Poor babe. When she saw Vaggie collapse on the floor, she looked really worried.

“Vaggie? What’s going on? Are you ok?”

Vaggie couldn’t answer. She couldn’t even breathe. She just lay there, crumpled on the floor and making high pitched squeaking sounds as she struggled to intake air.

“Babe.” She just about managed to say between pathetic attempts at inhaling oxygen, “Babe, you. You won’t believe;” She tried to explain but she couldn’t say anything else.

“Won’t believe what? What happened?”

Tears streamed out of Vaggie’s eye. Her fist pounded against the floor.

“What happened!?”

Vaggie still couldn’t answer. Lying on the floor gasping like a fish out of water had paid off and now, finally, she had enough air in her lungs to let out wave after wave of laughter. After at least ten minutes of laughing her ass off, she was finally able to tell Charlie what happened. 

Charlie didn’t laugh herself into hysterics like Vaggie did. She was triumphant. She saw it as one more piece of evidence that what she believed in was right.

“See, Vaggie.” she said, “Inside of every demon there’s a heart.”

“I thought you said rainbow.” Vaggie playfully pointed out.

“It’s both.” Charlie beamed, “Inside of every demon are all the colours you can imagine and every feeling you can feel. Alastor is proof of that." 

God damn Charlie for making Vaggie’s heart melt so much with her dorky, cinnamon roll adorableness. She couldn’t believe she was admitting this, since this was the radio demon they were talking about. But after seeing what she had just seen, she couldn’t disagree.

But sadly, this incredible breakthrough could not be shared with their world. Vaggie had actually whipped her phone out there and then, ready to tell everybody but Charlie insisted she didn’t. Saying they must respect their guests privacy and not share any information about them without their consent.

"So that means you can’t tell anybody.” Charlie made herself perfectly clear.

“Not even Angel Dust?” Vaggie tried her luck.

“Especially not Angel Dust.” Charlie instructed as firm as she could get. 

Vaggie smiled and gave in. Charlie wasn’t that naïve. Even she knew that if she let Vaggie tell only Angel Dust, Vaggie would respect her wishes and only tell Angel Dust. But Angel Dust would do exactly what she wanted to do and tell everybody.

“Ok.” Vaggie promised, giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek, “I won’t tell anybody. Especially not Angel Dust." 

Charlie face visibly beamed on impact as her girlfriend’s lips reached her cheek. Smiling brighter than the sun, already completely trusting in her. She was good like that. Actually, come to think of it. It was pretty crappy of Vaggie as a girlfriend to try and trick Charlie like that. She would have to make it up to her somehow. 

As she was thinking of ways to do just that, she very conveniently got a text from Nifty. Telling her she was running errands and asking if she wanted anything.

"I’ll cook tonight.” Vaggie said to Charlie the moment she read it. 

This did not go unappreciated by Charlie. With her, nothing ever did. Her appreciation was shown this time with a “Thanks, sweetie.” and a kiss on the cheek.

Vaggie returned Charlie’s kiss to show her appreciation was appreciated right back. But she waited until Charlie wasn’t looking to reply to Nifty’s message. She wanted to surprise her.

In Vaggie’s response, she told Nifty she should have been brought back as an angel and gave her a little list.

The kitchens already had everything she needed to make Charlie’s favourite meal but she could think of a few other things to go with it. Candles, roses, literally any plushie that looked cute. Those things would do nicely. 

Breakfast the next morning was it’s usual chaos. Well almost. Word that Alastor and Baxter were dating had only just got out. So those who had only just found out and those who had not yet got the chance to talk to them swarmed them, and the demon who got the least attention and the one who was avoided the most became the most popular thing in the room.

Everyone asked all sorts of questions. Mostly regarding when and how their relationship happened. 

Baxter was pretty much rushed off his feet with so many people talking to him at once but he still managed to break away and talk to Vaggie.

“Good Morning, Miss Vaggie.” He greeted as he approached her. Formal as always. 

“Morning.” She greeted back. 

There was a moment or two of silence. Baxter wasn’t very good at starting a conversation, or really talking in any conversation. But social awkwardness aside, he didn’t beat around the bush.

“I heard from my partner that you had a bit of a spat with him yesterday.”

“Oh.” Vaggie said, starting to feel awkward herself, “He told you about that?”

“He may have ranted to me about it.” Baxter admitted, “Non stop. For I think about, two hours?”

Vaggie couldn’t help but let how suprised she was show. She knew she had pissed Alastor off. But had she really pissed him off that much?

“I think you’re very lucky.” Baxter commented, “I’ve never seen anyone get under his skin like that. And this includes people he’s dismembered.”

Vaggie smiled as awkwardly as she felt and eye contact with Baxter started to get difficult. She didn’t like where this conversation was going. It looked like this was a set up to a confrontation but Baxter was surprisingly calm. Well, a shit ton calmer than Vaggie would be when she confronted someone anyway. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” She gave an apology, guessing that was what he wanted. Because after all, that was exactly what she would demand if anyone pissed off Charlie. While kicking the shit out of them. Lucky for Vaggie, Baxter didn’t have such a hot temper. “You’re probably pissed about what I said to him.”

“Not really.” Baxter shrugged, “In all honesty Miss Vaggie, I understand why you reacted the way you did. To the news that Alastor and I are now together.”

He averted eye contact with Vaggie for a moment. Cheeks glowing just at the mention of the word "together”. But he still kept his focus. 

“Look, I can see why you would distrust Alastor. The rumours about him hold no exaggeration. He really can be very malicious and he has hurt a lot of people. I didn’t trust him myself at first for the same reasons as you. But the thing with Alastor is, he’s a lot different in private than he is in front of most people.”

“Oh, I bet he is.” Vaggie secretly thought to herself ”I bet he is.“

"As threatening as he can be.” he continued, “As lacking as he can seem in empathy or just in general, basic human emotion. I know he’s capable of feeling affection. He shows it all the time. You should see how dotty he is over anything with scales, especially the thing he brought home last week. He dotes on it as if it were his child. What I’m trying to say is, Alastor is more than capable of being a loving person. A good person who can make someone else very happy. He makes me very happy. I’m not asking you to get along with Alastor, because I’ve learned from experience that can be very difficult. What I do ask of you though, Miss Vaggie is to have a little bit more trust in him and in myself as well." 

Vaggie felt her heart warm a few decrees. She hoped she wasn’t looking at him the way she saw him but she thought he was being so cute right now. This was actually the sweetest way she had seen someone defend a partner. She smiled at him genuinely this time.

"I guess I can try to trust him.” She promised light heartedly, “Or at least stop giving him death threats." 

"Good.” Baxter smiled, clearly pleased with how well the confrontation went, “Thank you. For understanding.”

“I was going to say the same thing to you.” Vaggie complimented, “If someone offended my girl, I would be too busy beating the crap out of them to think about their side of things. 

"I know.” Baxter chuckled, “There’s footage of you on the internet punching a cameraman in the face. And that awful Killjoy woman had a cast around her neck after your Charlie was on her program. I heard that someone cut the breaks on her car." 

"Well what did she expect, treating Charlie like that?” Vaggie said with a shameless smirk. She could have been arrested for that stunt but aside from disappointing Charlie, she regrets nothing. 

“If I am ever unfortunate enough to end up in the same room as her, she’d better hope that Alastor’s not there. He’s a bit ridiculous with how overprotective he is of me. The last person who offended me, I haven’t seen since. Actually, what am I saying? This would be great.”

Vaggie laughed out loud at that. Baxter could be classic sometimes. For someone so awkward, he was surprisingly witty and could get a laugh out of someone if he intended to or not. She was glad that they were laughing now. She was glad that he wasn’t angry and glad that her incident yesterday with his new boyfriend was what it was. A resolved disagreement between good friends. 

Unfortunately, this nice moment between them would not last. Because Vaggie had not yet registered everything he said. Especially the words regarding scales and something Alastor had brought back. 

“Wait. You said Alastor brought something back to the hotel, right? What did he bring back?” she said suddenly once every word had been taken in. She absolutely dreaded the answer. “It better not be a big snake. I hate snakes.”

It was in that moment Baxter looked like a man who knew he fucked up. He showed on his face that he had said something he shouldn’t have. But it was too late to go back now.

“It’s not a snake,” he hesitated, “but I doubt you’ll react to it much better.”

At this point, Baxter was visibly getting more nervous by the second and looking for a way to get out of the conversation fast. His eyes darted to the clock behind them and took what he could get.

“My! Look at the time. I really must be going to work now. It really is a madhouse here and the guests all seem to be injury prone. Always lots to do. Medicine to make, people to treat. Never a slow day for me. Well. Goodbye for now, Miss Vaggie. See you later." 

At "My. Look at the time.”, Baxter was already walking away from Vaggie and by the time he got the rest of that babbled mess out, he was already halfway out the door. But Vaggie couldn’t let Baxter leave her in the dark about something that was in the same place where she slept and could be just as bad, if not worse, than one of her worst fears. 

“No, Bax. What did he bring back?” She caught up with him and demanded in a desperation she normally never used. 

"Miss Vaggie. Everyone is going to know eventually.“ Baxter deflected, "We can’t hide that thing forever. Please. Let me enjoy the calm before the storm." 

Vaggie wouldn’t leave Baxter alone or let him drop the subject for the rest of the day. But Baxter refused to tell her what Alastor’s new pet was. 

From then on Vaggie did try to trust Alastor a bit more, if for no one else then for Baxter, and her view on Alastor began to get better. There were more than a few snags, even from the get go. Especially when she got the spare key to Alastor’s room and saw for herself what Alastor had brought into the building. And oh, BOY! Was that a story for another trip to the therapist.

She still distrusted Alastor but not in the way she had before. In fact, after she found out what he brought back to the hotel, she found that she couldn’t trust him for a different reason. He was even worse for pulling stunts than Angel Dust. In defiance of all logic, Alastor was allowed to keep his "pet”. But to this day, she still has no idea what the fuck Alastor was thinking bringing a fucking ALLIGATOR into the hotel and could not understand why the fuck Charlie allowed him to keep it. Still, it hadn’t actually harmed anyone yet and she had never seen it get aggressive towards anyone. So she supposed she’d allow it.

That, she supposed, could pretty much sum up how her attitude changed towards Alastor’s presence. She’d allow it. She’d allow him in her home. She’d allow him to mingle with her friends. She would allow him to date someone she cared for.

They were supposed to still be on bad terms. She hadn’t apologised to him for what she said yet and even weeks after the incident, he still wouldn’t speak to her unless she spoke to him. He glared at her whenever he saw her and seemed to purposely be extra affectionate towards Baxter whenever she saw them together. Just to show her. 

He always seemed confused when she didn’t glare right back. Vaggie tried but she couldn’t help it. She just couldn’t find him intimidating anymore. Once the sight of him purring like a kitten is seen, it can not be unseen. No matter how psychopathic or terrifying he looks.

So whenever she saw Alastor now, she smiled.


End file.
